Power semiconductor devices may generate large amounts of heat from operational losses. This heat should be removed to avoid malfunction of the device or other components. One way to remove heat from a heat generating device is with a heat removal system, such as, for example a cooling fluid system. Generally, the closer to the heat generating device the cooling fluid flows, the more efficiently the cooling fluid will remove heat from the heat generating device. However, conventional heat removal systems may not adequately remove heat flux from the semiconductor device.